


A Marriage on Impulse

by Immicolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Lightning still overthinks things, Multi, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning, and Ai makes him want to pull his hair out, and since they're using android forms he actually has hair to pull out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: Ai is the one who says "we should get married" one evening. And the others can't help but agree.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Lightning/Pandor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	A Marriage on Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of the Vrains Rarepair Event. Prompt: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.
> 
> Technically this is related to another fic I haven't finished yet. But all that needs to be known about it is that after the Ignis return Pandor is sent to new Cyberse to keep an eye on things which eventually results in this particular polyship.

It's not surprising that Ai is the one to pose the question. Lightning may be fascinated by humans and their history and traditions in an academic sense, but Ai is always the one who wants to _try_ them. He is the one who first looked at this strange configuration they have fallen into and suggested heading into the public areas of Link Vrains (a place where Pandor's more mechanical form would not be considered unusual) for a date.

And he is the one who says "we should get married" one evening. The three of them curled together in the pile of pillows and blankets that cover Ai's bed (another very human thing that Ai has decided to emulate in the digital) and Lightning had been the first to respond, a small frown creasing his brow.

"There really isn't a need for such an arrangement, is there? We have far from the same concerns as humans that do such things for safety or legal reasons."

"You know humans mostly get married now because they like each other, right?"

"They do. But there is still a legal component to it. Convenience of sharing a home or other assets. Things that we as Ignis don't have to worry about. And besides--" His eyes flick towards Pandor, who is watching the entire conversation with interest. "Humans don't typically get married in configurations of three either."

"But we don't have to _concern_ ourselves with what's typical, right?" He leans in close, lips brushing teasingly against the side of Lightning's neck. "We can dress up nice and have a party!"

Lightning sighs, the sound exhausted and long-suffering. "You're going to wind up dressing even more ridiculously than usual, aren't you?"

"Ridiculous!?" One of Ai's hands settles against his chest, clutching at the imagined wound Lightning's words caused. "There is nothing ridiculous about my sense of style."

Lightning opens his mouth, about to say something more, when Pandor murmurs, "The idea is appealing" His expression almost immediately softening at her words. "And historically marriages were used to solidify alliances. So perhaps we could view a more formal exchange of vows in that context."

"You have a point," Lightning murmurs, one arm absently settling across Pandor's shoulders. "And a far more compelling one than Ai's."

"What are you talking about? My reason was compelling. Who wouldn't want to have a party?"

"We could do something like that whenever we like. It's not as if we need an excuse to celebrate. But, to commemorate the peace we've found together...."

Lightning's voice trails off, leaving the three of them in a thoughtful silence until Ai claps his hands. "Great! So tomorrow--"

"Tomorrow!?" Lightning's body jerks to attention. "Ai, I know you're carefree, but this is ridiculous. A wedding is not something you just _do_."

"Why not?"

"There are plans that need to be made. Preparations. You can't just dash off ahead without considering my or Pandor's opinions on the matter."

"What? It's fine, right? Right? Lightning's just overthinking things like usual."

Pandor frowns, her head tipped to the side as she considers the question before speaking. "Tomorrow is a little soon. I'd like to speak with Revolver before we go ahead with this. And--" She pauses, her expression still seemingly impassive, but Lightning can recognize the uncertain shyness there and he's sure Ai does as well. "I need to think about what kind of dress I would like as well."

Ai's eyes widen theatrically and he grasps one of Pandor's hands, clutching it to his chest. "Of course! How could I be so thoughtless? A wedding is such an important moment in a maiden's life and I'm stamping all over your dreams."

Lightning sighs and gives his head a slight shake. "I wouldn't put it quite like that, but you're not wrong."  
  


* * *

  
As much as he views the whole process as unnecessary, Lightning is intent on doing things correctly. Pouring over book after book as he chases an ideal: the perfect wedding. Something that is only complicated by just how varied human traditions are.

Making things worse beyond that is how frivolous Ai is. Indifferent to any sort of planning to the point that it's useless to ask his opinion. Ai simply waves every question aside with an idle "I don't care" or "whatever you want" or "why does it matter?"

"As long as we're together, who cares what we do?" he asks with that carefree smile that Lightning both loves and finds utterly infuriating.

"This was your idea in the first place," Lightning retorts. "The least you could do is offer an opinion on what tradition we should follow."

"Why can't we just make our own?" Ai lets out a huffy sigh, his nose crinkling a little at various files Lightning has set in front of him. "Half our problems started 'cause you're too intent on that whole 'gotta succeed humanity' thing. You really should stop fixating on it."

Lightning frowns. Ai isn't _wrong_ about that. But habits are difficult things to break, and this is less habit and more the core of his being. Programming that he still can't quite understand how the others were able to shake. "I need to do this, Ai. I can't--"

His voice trails off into nothing, the most he can manage a vague shake of his head, and Ai's expression softens. One arm hooking around Lightning to pull him close, into a hug, as he murmurs, "I know. But I'm fine with whatever makes you happy."

"What would make me _happy_ is if you would pick something."

"Why's it gotta be me? What about Pandor?"

"Pandor has offered her opinion. _She_ , at least, is taking things seriously."

"Then I like what she likes! Easy! Are we done?"

"Ai--" Lightning sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. A motion he's becoming used to, despite the newness of a human form.

"What? I mean it. Whatever makes you two happy makes me happy. Nothing else matters." Ai smiles and takes Lightning's hands in his. The expression on his face so earnest that it's impossible to hold on to any sort of annoyance and Lightning ultimately shakes his head in resignation.

"Fine." With a flick of his wrist one of the files opens, text and images hovering in the air between them. Ai's face falling a bit as it becomes evident that Lightning still wants to discuss things. "With the dresses Pandor has been looking at we'd been considering something Western style. Which, given your sense of... aesthetics, may be a good choice all around. As for where, I assume you want to invite Playmaker--"

"Of course!" Ai cuts in and Lightning gives an absent nod, like he expected nothing less.

"It's very likely that the others will want to invite their-- partners as well. So I feel a secluded portion of Link Vrains would be the best choice. It's not as if it would be unusual, people have been exchanging vows in virtual worlds for as long as such worlds have existed. If anyone were to come across us it's likely no one would think much of it beyond the fame, or infamy, of some of the attendees."

"Has Pandor talked to Revolver yet?"

One of Lightning's brows lifts at the question. "She hasn't said. But if your question really means 'is she inviting him?' my question in return is 'would he even come if she does?'"

"Is this gonna make him like our father in law?"

Lightning goes still, a tight sort of worry creeping into his expression. "Why did you have to say that?"

"It's an obvious question! Revolver made her, which kind of makes him her dad. Right? Maybe she's gonna ask for his approval."

"I can't see that going well," Lightning mutters, his movements gone sharp with annoyance as he pages through a few more files. Images of various flower arrangements and other decorations cycling rapidly as he does.

"Ah! Maybe we'll all have to run away together! It would be so romantic."

"You were the one who suggested a wedding in the first place, Ai. And I have done far too much work to consider eloping now. Even if Revolver does protest we are doing this."

"What if he disapproves and Pandor decides to listen to him?"

For a moment Lightning says nothing. His eyes still fixed, unseeing, on one of the open files that is hanging in midair. Hand poised to swipe to the next page. "That would be her decision," he murmurs after a moment, closing everything with a snap and pulling all the data into himself. "All we can do is trust in her feelings, I suppose."  
  


* * *

  
Ultimately, Ai is only willing to wait two weeks before he starts nagging about when. And, "How can things not be ready yet? There's not going to be many guests and none of them are _that_ busy. C'mon...." His constant prodding exasperating to the point where Lightning finally sighs and declares a date.

"One month from now." A statement that gains another groan from Ai although he's soon enough quieted, by the explanation that invitations will need to be sent and responded to. "I told you from the start, we are doing this properly, Ai."

Ai still pouts, but grudgingly accepts the fact that the humans will need to set time aside. Although he's still far too impatient to work out a proper, elegant, invitation like Lightning insists and almost immediately messages Playmaker.

"Compromise," Pandor says, settling a hand on Lightning's arm when he seems about to complain. "We are the ones making him wait."

"True. I just wish he'd take things more seriously. We wouldn't even be doing this had he not suggested it."

"But then he wouldn't be Ai."

"No, I suppose not." Lightning shakes his head, brushing that line of conversation aside. "Speaking of the guest list, are you inviting Revolver?" He does his best to cover the tension that creeps into his voice with the question and Pandor gently threads her fingers through his in reassurance.

"I am. He might not come but I'll extend the invitation nonetheless."

"It's fine! If he tries to keep us apart we'll spirit you away!" Ai declares, having finished whatever text conversation he'd been having with Playmaker and rejoining them. His arms lazily looping around Pandor and Lightning's shoulders, tugging them close.

"Ai, how many times do I need to say it? We are _not_ eloping. Not after all of this."

"And Revolver won't interfere," Pandor adds, leaning into Ai's arms. "I'm still not sure he entirely agrees with how things have developed. But he has said that he accepts my decision. I believe he's pleased to see me making my own choices at all, even if he doesn't quite approve of them."

She's smiling, but there's still a faint hint of something in her voice. Not quite sadness, but wistful all the same.

"You want him to approve," Lightning murmurs and Pandor nods.

"Of course. Didn't you want the approval of your creator as well?"

There is nothing Lightning can say to that and he can feel Ai's arms tighten around them both. His voice light and almost aggressively cheerful as he says, "Forget that for now! C'mon. Let's do these fancy invitations like Lightning wants!"  
  


* * *

  
The weather inside Link Vrains is always a little too perfect. But on a day like this that perfection is welcomed by the small gathering of Ignis and humans. The floating island selected for the event far enough from the central hub that it is unlikely they'll be disturbed but Lightning still finds himself fidgeting and scanning the skies for curious onlookers.

"You're thinking too much again," Ai murmurs into his ear.

"There's so much that could still go wrong."

"It's perfect. No matter what, as long as we're together it's gonna be perfect."

Lightning opens his mouth, about to say that Ai is, once again, being far too flippant when a flicker of blue catches his attention. The sudden flash of Pandor appearing next to them -- radiant in a princess style dress that is surprisingly not at odds with her mechanical appearance -- more than enough to render him silent. And as she reaches out to take both his hand and Ai's Lightning finds himself scanning the sky one last time.

Only to see Revolver watching from a nearby tower. His expression unreadable from this distance and Lightning isn't sure if he should find his presence worrysome or not. If maybe he _should_ have taken Ai's plans for the three of them to escape together a little more seriously.

But when Pandor's glances up to see where Lightning is looking she smiles. And that is enough for him.


End file.
